


playing god

by loneliestfox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Murder Family, Non-Graphic Violence, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestfox/pseuds/loneliestfox
Summary: Jaemin marries a Lee. Fun ensues.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	playing god

**Author's Note:**

> other tags i didn't include: Eat The Rich, mild gunplay, implied/mild sexual content (like, one sentence), horny thoughts bc Jaemin, Jaemin gets (almost) sacrificed to satan so jot that down
> 
> inspired by ready or not (2019) except jaemin is a gold digging capitalist whore and jeno's a nice boy :]

Everything happens in the blink of an eye.

Few hours ago, Jaemin had kissed Jeno and were declared husband and husband at the Lee estate. He even got a goddamn diamond ring! But now, now as in currently, now as in as far as 12.05 in the fucking a.m. _now_ , he’s hiding in the dumbwaiter, hand muffled over his mouth.

_Who wants to play a game? It's time to play hide and seek!_

The song stops. Then, a gunshot.

“Yukhei!” He hears after a series of hurried footsteps. He recognises this voice — Lee Minhyung, Jeno’s oldest brother. He strains his ears even more, sweat forming around the crown of his head. He wasn’t alone. What the fuck? “Yukhei, baby, that isn’t—”

“I’m sorry!” This time it’s Yukhei, Li Yukhei, husband to Lee Minhyung. He looked so nice at the wedding earlier, had hugged Jaemin and welcomed him to the family. Did he kill someone? What the fuck? “I’m sorry, I just—I thought I saw—I really thought it was him!”

“Jaemin wasn’t wearing a fucking dress, was he, now?” _Jaemin?_ He knows this is Donghyuck, voice high and nasally, introduced himself as Jeno’s twin, has a smile rivalling the sun. But now, Donghyuck’s voice sounded so vile, so ugly, and wicked. He doesn’t think he’s even breathing right now. He bites his palm. “Ugh. Get the maids to clean this up before Jaemin sees it,” he says. He hears a sigh. Wow, the walls are awfully thin. “Cousin Yerim was my favourite, too. Seriously, fuck you, Yukhei. And you didn’t even shoot her _right._ ”

Jaemin presses his ear against the opening, desperately wanting to hear the sound of footsteps going away, desperately wanting silence. And in a few, it was. Silence.

He takes a few deep breaths, flexes his fingers, and stretches his arm as far as he can in the limited space he’s in. He pries the door to the dumbwaiter open and on the carpeted floor, he sees Cousin Yerim, dead. Her eyes wide, staring emptily at Jaemin. It was as if she knew he was there, inside. In the middle of her forehead was a gunshot wound.

Ah. Yukhei had shot her.

And he was the target, apparently? Fun. He’s probably going to have to talk to Jeno about this one day.

He clambers out of the dumbwaiter after checking the corridors were void of life. The CCTV at the end of the corridor turned dead, unblinking. He gently puts his foot down on the carpeted floor, knowing that if he did on the wooden area of the floor, the annoying soles of his fancy schmancy red carpeted dress shoes would make an annoying _clack_. And he didn’t want to fucking die.

“Fuck,” he hisses as he walks down the corridor, wild heart beating against his ribcage. He wants Jeno. He _needs_ Jeno. At the end of the corridor, he turns left the second he sees a red dress disappear into the third door. Shit. “Okay,” he whispers to himself. “Not the third door, Jaemin. Not the third door.”

The third door closes with a click.

With his heart on the line, he runs like light towards the spiral staircase, two floors up, and hopefully finds his husband in their fucking bedroom. Or else.

“Jeno,” he hisses, throwing the door open to their bedroom. And there is Jeno, his husband, his beloved, who charmed Jaemin so good he waltzed right into a fucking lion’s den. He’s fucking livid. Jeno stands up from where he was seated and approaches him. “Jeno, what the fuck is all this?”

Jeno gently holds his hand. Oh, so tender and soft. Unlike his heart, loud and wild.

“I can explain,” he says calmly. Jaemin scoffs. Does this dude not know he was born into a family of murderers?

“Explain what? I thought this was fucking hide and seek!”

“You don’t—babe, you don’t understand,” he says, suddenly rushed. And he understands. Because he hears footsteps then. “They’re seeking you, to _kill_ you. No one pulled a _Hide & Seek_ since Aunt Sunny, so I thought I didn’t have to say anything and then you—”

“Oh now you’re blaming me!”

“I’m not—I’m just,” Jeno presses on, brows furrowed. If this was another time, Jaemin would have kissed Jeno’s forehead, telling him everything will be okay. Clearly this wasn’t another time. “Um. Basically, they'll have to kill you before sunrise. As a sacrifice. It’s just a Lee tradition.”

“And if I survive after sunrise?”

“I guess you’ll be a Lee.”

The footsteps get closer. Jeno pulls out a revolver. Why didn’t he just get fucking checkers?

“Hide in the closet,” Jeno orders and presses a kiss against the side of Jaemin’s mouth. He does as Jeno says, folding into himself as he tucks himself inside another goddamn cramped space. He hears the door open with a creak. A tear rolls down his cheek.

“He isn’t in here?” Donghyuck asks.

“I was waiting for him here the entire time,” Jeno explains. He bites his finger, eyes closed. “I thought he was going to hide in here. You know, knowing him.”

Oh _fuck_ Jeno.

“That’s so romantic,” Donghyuck swoons. “A kill by the love of your life. I suppose you’ll stay here then?”

He doesn’t hear a reply, just the click of the door. The closet door opens and Jeno crouches to his level.

“I’m sorry,” Jeno says. “We’ll make it out alive. I promise.”

Jeno leads him through the servant’s passage, a passage hidden from the main corridor, from the main house. Jeno doesn’t let go of his hand even once. But then, well, you know how promises are meant to be broken? Yeah. They open the wrong door, leading to the _goddamn_ Lee vault. Three Lees stare back at them and Jaemin books it out of there, Jeno long forgotten.

He runs through the other door that led to the kitchen. He curses, finding out that the door leading towards the backyard was sealed shut. He runs some more, to the left, down the corridor and into the dining room. He senses life and quickly slides himself under one of the cabinets, hand over mouth.

“Swear I heard something in here,” is the first thing he hears. The second is the sound of the stilettos clicking and clacking around the room. “I really wanted to kill him, ugh. This is my first _Hide & Seek_! I’m excited.”

“You know,” he hears. He doesn’t recognise any of these voices. “I was there during the first _Hide & Seek_.”

“With Aunt Sunny?”

“Yeah.” He hears the sound of chairs being dragged across the wooden floor and shit, shit, shit. He needs to breathe. “It was fun. When Cousin Minhyung’s husband got Old Maid, I was like noooo, that’s so boring though. He became immediate Lee. Then Renjun with chess. Jaemin’s fun from the get-go.”

Another takes a seat, the shotgun leaning against the chair. They seem to be related with how the conversation flowed, missing Grandpa Lee, the one fucked in the head to think of this game. Who the hell even thinks murder was a _fun_ twist? Fucking rich people.

The room finally empties out when another Lee, Daehwi—this, Jaemin recognises as one of the younger ones—bursts into the room and tells them they had only two hours left. Two hours before his head was to be served on a plate to satan.

He crawls out of hiding and looks around for a good minute before trying to find a weapon. A fork was too much work. There he finds a sword hanging on the wall. He takes it.

Jaemin doesn’t make it far, he’s at the foyer when he meets Donghyuck. Donghyuck, the man that was born mere minutes after his husband, the man who looked so beautiful with a crossbow in his hand, the man who sounded and looked most adamant on having his head. The crystal lights from the chandelier made his grin seem eerie.

“Would you look at that,” Donghyuck says, whistling lowly. He circles Jaemin and smiles. “Could kill you right here, huh?”

“Donghyuck please,” Jaemin begs, vision blurring as he remembers the time he had brunch with Donghyuck once, how Donghyuck had eagerly taught him how to play chess, how Donghyuck—no. Fuck Donghyuck. He’s going to kill _him_.

“I don’t want to though.” _Oh?_ “I like you. Jeno likes you. So I won’t. Sorry about my family though. Bit fucked up, huh?” Jaemin blinks. “Say what, I’ll give you ten seconds to fuckin’ hide your twig lookin’ ass outta here. Make sure Renjun doesn’t find you because he _will_ kill you. On sight.”

So he does.

The glass windows smash open almost immediately after Jaemin threw a vase at it. The rich, huh. He struggles, he bleeds, but he leaves. He does. He does leave. And Jaemin has never felt more alive feeling like a dead man on the run.

The bliss is short lived. A piercing shot goes through his shoulder and he gasps, lungs punched out of his throat and as he falls, he looks up at the balcony. Huang Renjun, shotgun in his hand.

Jaemin doesn’t know how long he’s been dead, or how long he’s been alive. He doesn't even know if he'll wake up. But he does. His eyes shot open and he’s met with the other Lees—Jaemin doesn’t even fucking _bother_ —hovering over him. They all had wicked smiles over him, chanting or casting a spell and oh my god, he’s really thinking of what the right term they’re doing over _his_ body right this second. His eyes look around, frantically finding a familiar face and hopes, hopes to whoever the fuck is listening up there, that he does not see Jeno.

(Spoiler alert: he doesn’t.)

Instead he sees Renjun, the man who shot him straight through the shoulder at the end of the table. His eyes were dead and empty, staring straight at Jaemin. Donghyuck slides up right next to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He should’ve killed Donghyuck when given the chance. Alas, now he lies atop a table, being sacrificed to satan.

He thrashes around and tries to fight his way out of the binds around his legs and wrists and if Jeno was doing this to him he wouldn’t have minded but also, okay, maybe this was not the right time to think of Jeno dicking him down. He screams but nothing came to fruition. The people around him continued to chant, taking sips from a huge goblet being passed around, and then Jeno’s father—this Jaemin recognises—holds a dagger over his head. He supposes when Jeno’s father brings it down, it’ll pierce through his heart. Oh, his heart.

It never does though, because while a second ago, his husband’s father had stood over him, fire in his eyes, now he had an arrow in his chest and was falling back in slow-mo. Shit looked straight out of a crappy B-rated horror movie. But that was what it was. He turns around and sees Donghyuck, crossbow in his hand.

The other people hovering over him drop to the floor like dominos and Renjun quickly reaches for him to get him out of the binds.

“In-laws, huh?” Renjun snickers, pulling apart the last bind on his wrist and finally frees him. He takes off the cloth wrapped around his mouth.

“Will they be okay?” He asks, glancing at the floor. Now in better light, he sees Minhyung on the floor, foaming at the mouth, eyes rolled back.

“Oh, yeah,” Donghyuck says, waving it off. “Better for the world anyway.”

Jaemin steps over the Lees, dagger in hand, and leaves the room. Before he leaves, however, Renjun shouts, “Sorry for the shoulder by the way!”

“Fucking rich people,” he seethes, finding his way out of the maze of the Lee manor. The corridor’s empty, save for Cousin Yerim still bleeding her soul out into the carpet. Where were the maids?

Before he makes the turn towards his bedroom, he decides to take a peek and finds Lee Taeyong on a chair across from his room with his husband standing next to him, cigarette between his lips. Shit.

“You know, they've probably already killed Jaemin by now,” Doyoung says. There's an axe lying near his feet. Shiny. “You wanna check in one last time before we head down?”

He hears Taeyong sigh and presses himself harder against the wall. He doesn't want to die. At least not by his husband's family. Preferably just Jeno with a knife against his throat. Oh. That's kinda hot.

“Jeno,” he hears Taeyong say as he knocks against the bedroom door. “Jeno, I'm really sorry.”

He doesn't get a reply.

“Let's go,” Doyoung says and oh _fuck_ , that means they were coming his way and this corridor is empty with nowhere to hide. His grip on the dagger tightens and curses himself on not taking the revolver instead. They had an _axe_.

See, if Taeyong were really sorry he wouldn't have immediately came for Jaemin and wrapped his hands around his neck. But that was what happened. What else happened was that Jaemin had driven the dagger to his heart, his husband watching right behind him as the light in his eyes die out.

“Jaemin,” Doyoung says as if he was out of breath. They fall to the ground, Taeyong's body is limp on him. The blood from his gunshot wound now mixing together with Taeyong's. “Jaemin, what the _fuck_?”

“Surprise?” He tries and watches in horror as Jeno creeps behind him, a vase held up high over his head. He brings it down and Doyoung's out. He stares at Jeno. “Jesus.”

“Sorry,” Jeno says sheepishly, stepping over Doyoung and reaches a hand out for Jaemin. Jaemin cries out as he pushes Taeyong off him, hands stained red. He grabs onto Jeno's hand. “You okay?”

“Could be dead,” he replies honestly and pulls Jeno into a kiss, hot and messy. When he pulls away, he realises he had already pushed Jeno against the wall. A soft whine escapes Jeno's lips.

He doesn't know why he genuinely felt like he wanted to fuck Jeno right there and then. Maybe it was the fact that they were still alive, or maybe because it was how _hot_ Jeno looked like, stained with blood. Or maybe because it was supposed to be his wedding night.

Jaemin pulls Jeno into the bedroom and rides him until the sun starts to rise, gun against his head. It was stupid funny how hard Jeno had gotten. He felt like a god. When the sun peeked through the blinds, the diamond ring on his finger glimmers.

“I love you,” Jeno sighs against his shoulder and kisses it. “Should probably go down and get the wound checked though.”

Jaemin hums. “I love you, too,” he replies.

Jeno blacks out a second later and with a gun in his hand, he makes his way out of the room. You can never be to careful in the Lee estate. What kind of family did murder for fun and has a house doctor? Only the Lees.

And now he was one.

He walks past Doyoung and Taeyong, not before thinking of berating the maids later about how hard it would be to get rid of blood stains on the carpet, and grabs the pack of cigarettes from the back of Doyoung's pants.

And then. And then, well. Jaemin lights a cigarette. Fuck in-laws.

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after lmfaooo


End file.
